Le plus important, c'est ce que l'on a choisi d'être
by Yvy
Summary: Bonjour à tous, Je vous présente ma première fanfiction, il s'agit d'une Dramione ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, voilà je crois que tout est dit, Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Hermione,

Je ne sais commentaire COMMENCER, il ya tante de choisit Qué J'Aimerais te dire ..  
Tout d'Abord, je voudrais Que Tu saches Que je SUIS Désolé, désolé de Tout CE Que J'Ai Pu te dire DEPUIS TOUTE CES Années. Tout CELA n'était qu'un jeu Pour Moi, j'etais aveugle par TOUTES Les idées de mon père, de ma famille, par Tout CE conditionnement DEPUIS ma Naissance. Je sais Qué this excuse te paraîtra puérile, MAIS Elle N'en Est Pas Moins Vraie. J'ignorais CE Que Tu avais Vécu, Qué CE Que je te disais pouvait t'atteindre Autant, et te faire du mal au moment de te Détruire. CELA N'a Jamais Été attention de lundi, et je suis Sérieux en te littéraire & humoristique CELA. CE n'était qu'une Banale rivalité Entre serpentards ET Gryffondors. Je n'irais Pas JUSQU'A te dire Que je ne prenais plaisir à te ralph voir te fâcher, MAIS jour non, il Faudra Que Tu avoués Qué CE plaisir Été PARTAGÉ ...


	2. Chapitre 1

Encore une fois une bagarre avait éclaté. C'était parti d'un regard suivi d'une réflexion, ou plutôt d'une insulte. « Sale sang de bourbe » voilà ce qui avait déclenché le conflit. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de sortir sa baguette. Hermione en avait plus que marre de ces remarques sur ses origines, son sang, mais plus encore elle en avait marre de lui, Drago Malfoy, avec ses airs sur de lui, hautain, et sa façon dont il la regardé, comme dégouté, comme si elle, n'était que saleté, une chose immonde, elle allait jusqu'à penser que pour lui, elle valait encore moins qu'une elfe de maison. Ce n'est pas peu dire. Elle avait jeté le premier sort qui lui était passé par la tête, et il n'était pas parvenu à l'éviter. Il avait à présent des furoncles sur tout le visage. A travers ses yeux ont pouvait lire l'humiliation, la colère, mais aussi une pointe d'amusement : pour une fois, elle avait riposté, pour une fois elle lui avait fait face. La madame-je-sais-tout avait enfin laissé tomber le masque d'indifférence qu'elle maintenait toujours sur son visage, et il était fier qu'elle l'ait fait à cause de lui. Néanmoins, sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, elle lui lança un deuxième sort qui le paralysa, et il tomba à ses pieds. Elle en profita pour se baisser, lui murmurer quelques choses à l'oreille, et partit, un léger voile dans les yeux.

Théodore retrouva Drago en début de soirée, et dût se retenir de rire en voyant la tête que tirait ce dernier. Il était loin de se doutait que tout cela était l'œuvre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, ils rejoignirent Blaise et Pansy qui se chamaillaient sur les pronostics des futurs matches de Quiditch. Pansy pensait que Poufsouffle perdrait contre Gryffondor, et finirait à la troisième place devant Serdiagle, alors que Blaise pensait que Serdaigle gagnerait contre Poufsoufle et Gryffondor. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, Théodore et Drago se mirent à discuter :  
- Alors qu'est-il arrivé au grand Malfoy ?, demanda Théodore avec une pointe d'ironie,  
- Hermione répondit-il, avec un sourire.  
- Quoi Hermione ? Surprit d'une telle réponse  
- Je l'ai insulté, et elle m'a répondu à sa manière.. Dit-il d'une voix tinté d'amusement  
- Encore ? Non mais vous n'avez pas fini un peu, cela devient lassant, tu ne l'aimes pas, elle ne t'aime pas, vous le savez tout les deux, alors pourquoi vous continuez ? Je croyais que partager le même appartement vous aurez rapproché..  
- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait la paix avec Granger, Potter, et Weasley que c'est mon cas, je ne les supporte pas. Ou plutôt je ne la supporte pas.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre elle. Tu nous as dit que tu avais compris, que tu ne partageais plus les mêmes idées que ton père. Qu'est ce que tu cherches en la faisant souffrir ?  
- Laisse mon père en dehors de ça. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas lui.  
- Alors prouve –le. Arrête de lui faire du mal, dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche.  
Tout au long de leur discussion leurs voix s'étaient faites de plus en plus fortes, ils en arrivaient à présent à se crier l'un sur l'autre, à telle point que Pansy et Blaise avait arrêté de se disputer pour les écouter.  
Alors que Drago se levait pour faire face à Théodore, Pansy se leva à son tour :  
- Théo a raison Drago, tu ne connais pas Hermione, tu ne sais pas qui elle est, ni même ce qu'elle traverse, alors laisse la tranquille, déclara –t-elle d'une voix ferme  
- Et toi, depuis quand la protèges-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue sa meilleure amie, répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'ironie.  
- Arrêtes tes sarcasme Drago, j'ai fait les mêmes erreurs que toi, moi aussi je lui ai fait du mal, je l'ai haïs, mais je me suis remise en question. Et en apprenant à la connaitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas qu'une « Madame-je-sais-tout » comme on essayait de le faire croire. Alors que tu ne l'aimes pas d'accord, mais tu ne sais pas qui elle est, as-tu déjà cherché à la connaitre, non je ne crois pas. Laisse la tranquille. Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre que la conversation était close.

Drago fut très étonné de voir Pansy défendre Hermione de cette façon. Elle qui l'avait tant haïs, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle deviendrait son amie. Tout comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs. Mais l'initiative de se réconcilier était venue d'elle. Elle avait pris contact avec Harry en premier, et celui-ci avait très vite accepté. Ils avaient discuté longuement, et s'étaient excusé. A son tour, Harry en avait parlé à Hermione et Ron, qui avaient relativement bien réagit. Ils avaient donc eu tous les quatre plusieurs rendez-vous à Pré au Lard, et avaient finalement réussit à passer outre les insultes, et les disputes, pour se découvrir des points communs et une belle amitié. Pansy avait hésité à en parler aux garçons, mais Blaise l'avait prise au dépourvu, et un soir, il lui avait avoué que tout comme elle ,il avait fait la paix avec les trois Gryffondors. Elle avait aussi appris qu'il en avait parlé à Drago, mais que celui-ci avait méprisé l'idée.


End file.
